


Math Tutor

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Mickey asks Lip to tutor Yev, giving them an excuse to spend some time together





	Math Tutor

Math Tutor  
(Lip/Yev)

"Thanks man," Mickey held his hand out for Lip to shake. "I really appreciate you doin this."

Lip smiled, shaking his hand as he tried not to glance at Yev. "No problem Mick. I'm more than happy to help."

"Yeah, well he should know this shit." Mickey narrowed his eyes at Yev. "You've been doin this for two weeks, you should know it."

"Sorry dad," Yev apologized. "I just need him to explain the best way to do it and I'll get it."

"Mick it's not a problem." Lip butted in, one hand lightly squeezing Yev's shoulder. "I've looked over some of his shit before and they upped their math game since we were in school. It's harder now."

Mickey and Ian were making a big deal out of nothing. Yev was having trouble in math, or so the lie went. And Mickey had asked if he could tutor Yev for a few hours every couple of days. Of course Lip said yes, it let them be alone together for a few hours without worrying about anyone walking in on them, or trying to share the only private time they had together. 

Mickey sighed, nodding at them. "Alright, I'll come by later to pick him up?"

"I can drop him off, no problem." Lip offered, not nearly smiling as happily as he should. "See you later Mickey."

Lip turned, already making conversation with Yev about the assignments as he leaned over him to look at the books. He knew Mickey was watching, double checking even when he already double checked. 

"I hate math, seriously." Yev groaned and showed Lip the assignment. "They act like I'm a senior instead of a sophomore."

Lip smiled, noticing that Yev already had the homework done and was just going along with it until Mickey left. "Yeah, they do that. But it's really easy once you know a few tricks."

They started talking in sync with each other and Lip couldn't deny how much it turned him on that Yev knew exactly what he was talking about. Good thing that this shit was just an excuse because if Yev really did need a tutor, there was no way to keep his focus.

When the door shut, Lip waited all of about three seconds, just in case Mickey came back in, before he had his entire hand fisting Yev's blonde hair, pulling him out of the chair and into his, making him straddle his lap.

"Fuck baby," Lip groaned as he squeezed Yev's ass, helping him rock forward on his cock. "I missed you."

Yev blushed, holding onto Lip's shoulders. "Missed you too Lip. I thought he'd never leave."

They both moved at the same time, kissing like they hadn't seen each other in weeks as opposed to three days. Lip groaned as Yev whimpered. They both gripped each others clothes, digging for skin, eager for it. 

"Been thinkin about you." Lip whispered in between kisses as he lifted Yev's shirt up, scraping his nails down his back. "I keep dreaming about you Yev, about your body."

Yev whined, kissing up the side of his neck, biting it before he pulled his shirt down enough to get to his collar bones. "Been thinkin about you too. Makin me use my toy instead of you."

Lip growled and forced him to lean back with a tight grip in his hair. "That toy is me baby, in the shape of my cock and everything."

"God," Yev groaned, popping the button on his jeans and reached in, stroking himself while Lip watched. "It's not the same, you know that. Yeah, it'll make me come hard, especially when I say your name, but I need the rest."

Lip stood, holding Yev by his ass as he turned them, laying Yev on the table right on top of his books just to see his body stretch. "The rest, like what?"

With each thrust between his legs, Lip watched Yev move with it, rocking down against him, gripping his hips to keep him close. Yev was positively needy for it, just like he was.

"I need you," Yev pushed his shirt up to his neck, then ran his hands up, brushing his ribs then his nipples as he pinched them. "I need you touching me and kissing me, I need to feel you on me, growling and talking all dirty like you do." 

"And I need you," Lip bent down, kissing from his neck down to his chest, licking over Yev's fingers where they touched them. "I need you right now."

"Can we go to your room?" Yev asked, looking towards the door, front and back. "Someone could walk in."

Now by his hips, Lip looked up, slowly rubbing Yev's cock pressed tightly in his jeans. "And if they come in and we are supposed to be studying? Then what?"

"Maybe we take all this upstairs then?" Yev offered, reaching into his jeans to pull his cock out, giving it a few slow strokes. "Please daddy," he whined, smirking at his reaction. "I missed you so much."

That was enough to get him to his knees, sucking Yev down all in one go. He groaned at the taste, the name spurring him on, hyping him up as it always did on those rare occasions Yev called him that.

"Oh god," Yev moaned, pushing his hips up, moving in and out of his mouth. "Please? You know how much I need it."

Lip pulled off him with a loud, wet plop and tucked him back in his jeans as he fixed him. "I think it would raise too many questions Yev, we need to stay down here." He helped Yev sit up, capturing his pouty lips as soon as possible, kissing him until he was whimpering in his mouth. "We can't get caught."

"What can we do then?" Yev asked, pushing his hands up Lip's shirt to thumb his nipples. "Maybe we can jerk off together, hmm? Easy clean up and the clothes stay on."

There was no use fighting it so hard. One way or another, Yev would get his way. Lip nodded, moving back enough to let Yev sit down in his chair and took the seat next to him.

"How about a game?" Lip smiled, turning a little to suck on his ear. "Maybe a piece of my clothing comes off each time you get one of those problems right." He tapped the table top. "And if you get me naked by the time we are done, I'll let you choose what we do."

"We need to start then." Yev's body trembled. "I want you to bend me over the counter."

Lip growled and sat forward, writing down a complicated math problem and pushed it towards Yev. "Get to it baby."

It took less than two minutes for Yev to finish the problem, smirking the entire way and that was the one time he could see Mickey peeking through the cracks. Lip glanced down, quickly calculating the problem and gave him a small smile.

"If we get caught, you better have a good reason for me stripping." Lip kicked off his shoes, smirking when Yev groaned. He quickly wrote down another problem and nodded to it.

"I can't think of an excuse that would have you all the way naked." He solved the problem and pushed it towards him. "Because we both know I'm gonna get all of them right."

The second problem was also correct and Lip quickly shrugged his shirt off and Yev snatched it quickly and put it to his face, groaning as he breathed deeply. 

"Yes, we both know that." Lip leaned over to kiss over his ear before he wrote down another one. "But at least this way, we have some kind of proof you studied like you were supposed to."

Yev solved it before he picked up the pencil. "We might need to come up with other excuses besides tutoring." 

Lip wiggled his jeans down and kicked them aside, knowing the problem was right before he looked. Yev didn't even try to hide the way he looked at his body. Blue eyes were wide, eager as they looked at his bare chest, then down to his cock and the way it pushed against his boxers.

"Might just have to sneak around like a normal couple that shouldn't be dating." Lip leaned over, sucking on his jaw, then his ear. He groaned at the feel of Yev's hands moving swiftly over his chest, pinching his nipples. "Sneaking in and out of your room, planned sleep over so I can fuck you while they sleep."

Yev nodded, offering his neck with a tilt of his head and pushed his hand into Lip's boxers, jerking him quickly. "I like that better than this. I like the idea of getting caught."

Lip groaned, biting down Yev's neck until he could help him wiggle out of his shirt so he could continue. "Yeah, me too. Sleeping in the same room as everyone, I can slip under your blanket and slide right into that tight pussy."

Yev whined every time he said that, feeling the lust shoot right down to his cock. "I'd have to be really quiet."

Smiling, Lip stood up, pushing Yev's face against his cock, teasing him through his boxers. "You are never quiet baby. I love when you moan for me."

Yev ran his hands up the back of Lip's legs, squeezing his ass until he pulled his boxers down and instantly sucked his cock, groaning each time Lip bucked into his mouth.

"You have such a pretty mouth Yevy," he held him by his jaw, making him deep throat before he pulled back and helped Yev stand. "You drive me crazy." He watched Yev smirk, knowing exactly what he did to him. "Say it again."

"Daddy," Yev whispered quietly as he moved towards the counter, his jeans already resting below his ass. "Please fuck me."

"Show me what I wanna see." Lip moved as well, standing behind him as Yev let his boxers slide down until he could see that perfect ass. "Spread it, let daddy see."

With both hands, Yev slowly pulled his cheeks apart, blushing as Lip growled as he looked. "Don't you wanna fuck my pretty pussy daddy?"

"Fuck yes I do." Lip split in his hand, working it up and down his cock before he lined up and pressed his entire body against the back of Yev's. "I can see how wet you are. Did you play before you came over?"

"I wanted to be ready." Yev arched his back, using the counter to push himself back. "But I didn't come without you."

The more he pushed in, the harder it became to talk until they were both panting, sweaty messes. Lip pushed all the way in until his balls settled behind Yev's and Yev tightened up for him, squeezing his cock. 

"So tight for me baby." Lip groaned into his ear as he began thrusting deeply, pulling all the way out before quickly pushing in. "Squeezing my cock so hard, pulsing for me."

Nodding, Yev reached back to grab Lip's hair, pulling as he thrust in deep. "Fuck me daddy," he whined, closing his eyes to relish each and every moment. "Need you fill me up."

Lip knew it would be fast, it had to be. He had Yev bent over the counter, gripping it tightly as he pushed back, fucking him right back. But Yev was so wet and so tight he was already getting close. 

"Turn around." Lip groaned as he pulled out and helped Yev turn, hoisting him onto the counter while he wiggled between his legs. "Wanna see you."

Yev kissed him, moaning brokenly when he pushed back inside. Lip moved faster, deeper, making Yev lock his legs around his hips, pushing messy blonde hair out of those pale blue eyes. Swallowing every single moan. 

"Fuck, I'm close." Yev whined, breaking the kiss as he quickly jerked himself. "Want you to come daddy, please."

"Just a little more." He growled, pushing up Yev's shirt to bite over his chest, tasting his skin. "Say my name baby, make me come."

"Daddy, daddy…" Yev moaned over and over again, clenching up as he came all over his hand, jerking until he started to tremble.

"Fuck!!" Lip growled as he came, pumping deep inside him, filling him up. "Take all daddys come baby, fuck." He spoke against Yev's mouth, sharing the same sexually charged air as they both slowly moved together.

"It feels so good." Yev moaned and leaned back against the cool counter. "I missed it so much."

Lip followed him down, kissing his chest as he pulled out and helped him stand on shaky legs. "You were exquisite baby." Yev blushed, shyly bending to pull his jeans up. "Next time we won't have to be so quick." 

"No?" Yev asked excitedly. "Why not?"

His jeans were still under the table, he quickly pulled them on along with his other clothes and held his hand out for Yev to sit on his lap. "Because this weekend, you're gonna tell Mick you're staying with a friend and I'm gonna get a room for us."

Yev grinned. "For the whole weekend?"

Lip nodded, pushing Yev's wild hair back into place just before he kissed his lips. "For the whole weekend baby. Just you and me, room service, the pool, fucking nice and slow in a big soft bed." He groaned, kissing him again. "Then I'm gonna take you in the shower, fuck you against the window."

Yev gasped, his face flushed hotly. "This weekend, right?"

"Yes. This weekend." Lip reluctantly made Yev shift to sit in his own chair but kept his hand on his thigh. "Just two more days and we can do whatever you want."

Yev nodded, leaning in for a kiss. "I just want you."

Lip smiled. "I want you too Yevy."


End file.
